Apoyo
by Mary chan21
Summary: Arakita descubre un secreto de Toudou, y mientras trata de ayudar en medio de su torpeza, entiende que él también necesita un apoyo, si tiene que ver esas lindas expresiones a veces ensombrecidas, ese intento de optimismo...y verle derrumbarse. Así que quiso de darle una solución, pero Jinpachi no quiere tomarla...AraTou.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Wataru Watanabe. Abajo hay más notas! 3_

* * *

—Así que, esta será una de mis últimas clases con ustedes, chicos —Anunció su profesor de historia, dejando helado a Arakita al instante. ¿Se iría? — Me casaré el próximo mes, ¡pero recuerden que he disfrutado mucho enseñándoles a todos ustedes!

Aunque su sensei tenía esa sonrisa boba que indicaba que sí, estaba profundamente enamorado de la chica con la que iba a casarse, Yasutomo quería reclamarle. Gritarle, que no, no podía hacerle eso. No podía hacerlo, aun si tenía excusa, no podía si… si se trataba de Toudou.

Nervioso, se giró hacia el escalador, que se sentaba detrás suyo, mas le encontró con su típica sonrisa entusiasmada. Aplaudía como sus demás compañeros, ignorando a propósito su mirada, como si no hubiese volteado casi por completo para verle. Pero Arakita podía ver más allá, allá donde esa máscara no cubría, y sabía que esto le estaba doliendo.

 _Aunque no es como si pudiese hacer nada…_ pensaba, bastante frustrado a su pesar. _Si él no quiere decírselo, tampoco puedo obligarlo…_

Desde hacía cuatro meses que sabía que Toudou Jinpachi se había enamorado de su profesor de historia. Desde hacía tres años, que la princesa del equipo estaba enamorado de ese afortunado. Desde el año pasado, él amaba a esa diva imbécil. Desde hacía tres meses, se rindió por completo por él. Y Toudou, se había rendido desde el inicio con su sensei.

Todavía no sabía si debía ponerse feliz por eso. Pero dolía verle de esa manera, y entender que no podía confiarle a nadie más el sufrimiento de su princesita. Es decir, no podía pedir más que consejos "indirectos" al equipo, después de todo Jinpachi no quería que nadie lo supiera, entonces sólo él podía ayudarle… y a la vez no, porque no había nada que hacer con lo prohibido. Así que soportó, y tras ver unos segundos más cómo el menor apretaba los labios, se volvió a girar y aplaudió también, como el resto de la clase.

De todas formas, ni siquiera podía darle una de sus torpes palmaditas de consuelo en este contexto.

Pero claro, eso no significaba que no lo encararía a la hora del almuerzo.

—Oi, Toudou —Le llamó, apenas se dio cuenta de que el ingenioso rey del drama planeaba escapar de sus preguntas huyendo a comer a otro lado. Jinpachi tragó significativamente, mas volvió a su mesa con un suspiro resignado— ¿A dónde crees que vas? No traje almuerzo —Se excusó rápido, fingiendo estar molesto. No necesitaba que ese idiota supiera que estaba preocupado, claro que no… es decir, ¡No quería que Fuku-chan ni el equipo lo culparan si este exagerado iba a cortarse al baño o algo así!

— ¡Compra algo, desconsiderado! —Lo regañó, en un patético intento de sonar como su yo habitual— Aunque bueno, ¡no es como si no supiera cuánto te gusta mi comida! Es más, ¡debería de encargarme de tu almuerzo! Así dejarías de comer tu bendito pan de yakisoba

—Tsk. Urusai —Sin más miramientos le tomó del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia el pasillo. Lo importante es que fueran lejos del aula— Quiero comer en la azotea. Espero que no hayas traído sólo porquerías dietéticas

Por más que le gruñía a Jinpachi, por más que éste le devolviera cada reclamo, por más que intentara dedicar esas sonrisitas hermosas a cada fan que se encontrara en el camino, Arakita sabía que todo estaba mal. Y lo comprobó cuando apenas llegaron a la puerta de la azotea, las manos del más bajo temblaron un poquito a la hora de forzarla. Porque sí, era Toudou el que forzaba la puerta, tras haber aprendido el truco de las películas con el bendito pasador. Porque esta vez sacó un clip, y eso que él nunca olvidaba sacar sus pasadores para el cabello en la hora de almuerzo.

Hizo el truco de nuevo, pero sin la acostumbrada fanfarronería de siempre. Y nada más cruzaron la puerta, la cerró rápido y se dejó caer en el piso, haciéndose un ovillo. Le tendió su obento con el brazo tembloroso, y Arakita no pudo hacer sino hacerlo a un lado, y atreverse a abrazarlo.

—E-Es un poco injusto, ¿cierto? —Le escuchó sollozar, y no protestó cuando las cuidadas uñas de Jinpachi lastimaron su espalda, en busca de un desesperado abrazo que le rompió el corazón. — A-Ayer… había ido a dejarle las guías. Y me lo dijo… algo sobre que me tiene cariño, que quería que lo supiera primero —Rió con amargura, tras soltar un bufido incrédulo— ¡Y-yo no quería saberlo! En serio, yo…

—Shh, silencio —Frotó delicados círculos en su espalda, preguntándose a quién habría recurrido si él no le hubiese descubierto hace cuatro meses escribiendo el nombre de su profesor y encerrándolo en corazoncitos. Le apartó más de la puerta para acercarle a él, y finalmente se atrevió a replicar—: Es tu culpa también, princesita. Deberías decírselo

El escalador siguió soltando risas amargas, mientras se recostaba con poco más contra él. Le daba igual estar manchando la camisa de Arakita, cosa que era un claro signo de que sí, estaba mal, porque la presentación personal siempre debía ser intachable, y sería capaz de decírselo de no ser porque tendría que romper el abrazo.

—Eres un insensible… —Comentó, soltando una carcajada seca— ¿Podrías consolarme antes de reprochar esa insensatez? ¡Es obvio que no puedo decirle!

— ¿Obvio por qué? —Gruñó fastidiado. Ya tenía suficiente con tenerle celos al profesor, como para además aguantar dilemas de un Jinpachi resignado— ¡Si ya se va eso no importa!

— ¡Claro que importa! —Contradijo con un hipido— ¡Se va a casar! —Gritó como si no lo supiera. — No puedo arruinar sus últimos días con nosotros por… por una declaración de un mocoso idiota —Susurró, más para él que para el lobo— No tiene caso confesarme cuando me va a rechazar…

Yasutomo no protestó, puesto que ni estaba muy seguro de eso. Vale, entendía el punto de que no tenía sentido pero ¿ni siquiera querría decirlo para estar más conforme consigo mismo? Sinceramente, detestaba escuchar cómo ese vanidoso se llamaba idiota. Y no quería nunca tener que escucharle arrepentirse por no haberse podido confesar con su maestro.

—Podrías hacerlo sólo por ti… da igual si te dice que no… —Se atrevió a rebatir, separándose un poco para verle a los ojos. La mirada de Toudou era alarmantemente lastimosa, tanto que le daban ganas de llorar de impotencia, pero logró contenerse.

—No tiene caso —Repitió— A mí no me consuela decirlo. ¿Tú lo harías si fueras yo?

 _Soy tú en ese sentido_ , contestó en su mente, mientras se mordía el labio para no responder. Porque no podía tener doble moral, no podía aconsejar según conviniese; él no planeaba declararse a Toudou, porque conocía la respuesta. Así que tampoco podía exigir que se confesara, ¿cierto?

—Yo no tengo tan mal gusto como tú —Repuso en su lugar— Sé en quién no debo fijarme —Mintió— Y no me meto en líos como este

La triste sonrisa del más bajo le dio a entender que se creía por completo semejante estupidez. Pero estaba bien, mientras no supiese por qué mentía.

—Eso supuse. Debe ser lindo poder sentir con la cabeza

 _No se puede sentir con la cabeza_ , pensó, defraudado de sentirse como un cobarde, _pero puedes pensar con el corazón, y no lo estás haciendo_

En esta clase de asuntos, Arakita sólo tenía interrogantes. Le gustaría estar seguro de algo, tener algo confiable que responder, ya fuese para darle ánimos o apagarlos, para al menos entender qué podía contestar y qué no. Porque al ritmo que iba, Jinpachi se derrumbaría sin decir nada, y él ni siquiera sabría cómo consolarlo. Y él también necesitaba consuelo, alguien que al menos le dijera lo mismo que le estaba diciendo a Toudou.

 _Tienes tan mal gusto, Yasutomo._

Y era cierto. Condenadamente cierto, porque el amor no correspondido no era tan lindo a como lo planteaban las películas.

* * *

Los días siguientes, Arakita se quedó reflexionando sobre el asunto. Le encontraba razón a Jinpachi, incluso creía que estaba actuando condenadamente maduro para su edad, puesto que (al menos según lo que sabía) ni siquiera había vuelto a llorar sobre la leche derramada. Seguía cumpliendo con sus deberes como vice-capitán, seguía actuando como un idol frente a su club de fans, seguía siendo el compañero considerado, el confiable senpai que cautivaba a todos…

Seguía prestando atención a las clases de historia, y sobresalía como siempre.

Pero Arakita no creía poder confiarse de nada, porque maldición, tenía un miedo terrible cada vez que veía titubear su mirada, cada vez que parecía sonreír como si su sonrisa no llegase a su corazón, cada vez que sus ojos reclamaban como si quisiera mandar todo al diablo… Arakita no lo culparía si llegaba a pasar cualquiera de estas cosas. Pero claro que no le gustaría, porque Toudou estaba frustrado por su propia decisión, y no quería verle sufrir por no haber sabido tomar la correcta.

El problema era que ni él mismo tenía esa respuesta.

—Hey, Yasutomo, ¿qué pasa? ¿No dormiste bien? —La considerada pregunta de Shinkai le hizo levantar la mirada de su bepsi, sin abrir siquiera. Se quedó meditando, sobre los seguros ojos de su amigo, y deseó tener ese poco de confianza, cuando tanta falta le hacía ahora. Nunca había tenido problemas con eso, pero Toudou había resultado traer muchas más primeras veces además de la del amor, y no todas eran lindas precisamente.

Tras ver la preocupación camuflada del pelirrojo, decidió hacer algo que no hacía hace mucho: pedir consejo.

—Shinkai… ¿te declararías a una persona que sabes que te va a rechazar? —Había comenzado su pregunta con mucho valor, mas al ver la cara del otro se apresuró en explicar— ¡N-no lo pregunto por mí! — _Bueno, también…_ — Es para… un amigo —Genial, por casi equivocarse y decir "Toudou", ahora Hayato creería que era la excusa barata de las películas.

— ¿Problemas amorosos? —Rió tranquilo, como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que dijo. Se sentó en la banca, meditando sobre qué decir; tenía una idea bastante acertada de a quién le gustaba Yasutomo, y quedaba suficiente tiempo hasta que acabara la hora de almuerzo, pero ¿cómo hacerle entender algo a este terco? — Depende mucho de la situación~ pero… lo más correcto sería no declararse —Sentenció algo apenado.

—… ¿Ni siquiera para poder aliviarse? —Preguntó por fin. Suponía que esa era la respuesta adecuada, pero a fin de cuentas no estaba preparado para oírla. No cuando ni siquiera se trataba de él, sino de la persona que amaba.

—No tiene caso —Replicó, sacando una barrita de cereal. Agradecía la bendita costumbre del lobo de almorzar en el techo, porque estaba seguro de que no le gustaría mostrar esa cara a nadie— Si no te confiesas, al menos su relación no cambiará. Ya sabes, pasarán años, y si vuelven a verse, lo primero que pensará esa persona no será "oh, es el tipo al que rechacé" ni nada

—P-pero… ¿Y si luego te sientes culpable por no decirlo? —Acabó por preguntar, visiblemente desesperado— ¿Tiene caso si puede evitarlo?

—Yo pienso… que la persona que tomó esa decisión está seguro de que no va a arrepentirse —Repuso con suavidad, ya habiéndose dado cuenta de que el otro no hablaba de sí mismo— Pueden haber muchas razones para eso, pero no creo que tenga dudas sobre confesarse: no lo hará

El sprinter acabó su barrita lentamente, saboreándola algo amarga. Conocía bastante bien a sus compañeros, y suponía –con razón- a quién pertenecía el problema que era capaz de poner así a Arakita. Y precisamente porque creía saberlo, suponía también que Jinpachi debía estar destrozado en estos momentos… pero si no se atrevía a confiar en alguien más no le culpaba; tendría que aceptarlo, y esperar que ojalá Yasutomo pudiera brindarle algo a lo que aferrarse.

En vista de que el pelinegro no parecía tener ganas de contestar nada, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le dejó solo. Esperaba que pudiese solucionarlo con claridad.

* * *

Arakita pensaba que si volvía a preguntar obtendría la misma respuesta, de cualquier persona. Por eso pasaba de largo a todos en la multitud, por eso sentía que necesitaba verle en estos momentos; existía la mínima esperanza de que, aun con todo lo que le había dicho Shinkai, fuese el mismo Toudou el que cambiase su manera de pensar. O eso esperaba, porque ninguna contestación razonable le haría entender nada, si no comprobaba con sus propios ojos que ese corazón seguiría sano… o mejor dicho, comenzara a estarlo.

— ¡Toudou! —En un repentino ataque de necesidad, no le importó arrastrarle lejos de la mesa de sus fans, ni recibir cientos de miradas casi a rayos láser por semejante interrupción. Le arrastró casi sin delicadeza, mas por suerte no tuvo que ir oyendo reproches de Jinpachi en el camino; este se mostró extrañamente accesible, teniendo en cuenta que ellos sólo almorzaban juntos dos veces por semana, otra con el equipo, y el resto con sus fans.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba harto de su propia máscara.

Por fin, el escalador se hartó de su aparente indecisión de dónde ir, y se soltó del agarre con un resoplido insatisfecho.

—Gracias por sacarme de allí —Sonrió un poco, dejándose caer en el pasto, importándole poco ensuciarse. Tras unas cuantas muecas dudosas, el mayor se acostó a su lado también. Aunque hubiese sido sólo por unos momentos, no le importó la opinión de Toudou y le obligó a hacer lo que quería… y fue bueno, ¿no? Le ayudó. Así que…

— ¿Por qué no te declaras? —Volvió a insistir— Si yo fuese sensei, querría saber qué sientes por mí

Claro, era más lindo ponerse en el lugar de su maestro que en el de Toudou, sobre todo con lo que sentía por el más bajo. Pero diablos, ¿por qué no podía mantener su boca cerrada sobre el tema y ya?

—Tal vez, sobre todo si se trata de mí —Ironizó con una sonrisita algo decaída— Pero no teniendo en cuenta que va a casarse

—Yo… ¡N-No quiero escucharte quejándote después! —Bufó, desviando la mirada para que no viese su sonrojo— Así que luego no digas que no te avisé, princesita

Jinpachi pudo captar la tremenda declaración que había detrás de esas palabras, y conmovido por la preocupación de Arakita no pudo sino angustiarse. Desde hace bastante que no podía ser sincero con el lobo, tanto así que ni se había atrevido a contarle lo que de verdad le tenía así… y no podía decírselo, por más que insistiese. Aunque probablemente, Yasutomo acabaría notándolo luego de la partida de su sensei.

—Entiendo —Sonrió un poco— Eso me hace las cosas más fáciles~ ¡No quiero volver a tocar el tema!

—Toudou —Gruñó fastidiado— No puedes escapar de tus problemas así nada más

— ¿No puedo? ¡Mi regalo de bodas será no arruinar ese matrimonio! Digo, de seguro Hayama-sensei sería capaz de plantar a su novia si se trata de mí~

En serio, a veces Arakita creía que para Toudou era demasiado fácil evadir las cosas.

—Jinpachi…

— ¡Sobre todo considerando lo guapo que soy! —Siguió ignorándolo, incluso soltó una de sus estruendosos _wahahaha_ — Pero como no quiero que lo acusen de pedofilia, no diré nada de este amor imposible~

—Para —Siseó molesto. Cada vez que Toudou decía ese tipo de cosas (¡ _tan malditamente falsas, joder!_ ) sentía que él tampoco tenía que esforzarse, ni en conquistarlo ni en consolarlo. ¿Para qué, si ese terco también era su imposible? — Díselo y dejaré de incordiar tus dilemas amorosos

—… No quiero. Y no deberías de presionarme tanto, Arakita —Sentenció un poco sombrío— ¿Para qué quieres que me declare?

— ¡Pues…! N-No creo que esté mal hacerlo —Dios, se sentía tan ridículo por ponerlo en palabras— Te mereces poder confesarte a tu primer amor… o eso creo, aunque seas un idiota

—Tal vez —Reconoció— Pero precisamente porque soy un idiota no se me antoja hacerlo —Antes de que el otro pudiese rebatirle, se levantó rápido y se sacudió la ropa— Ya está por acabar el receso, volvamos al salón

Ahora no quiso rebatir nada. Comenzó a temer que Toudou también se pusiera esa máscara con él.

* * *

El tiempo pasó igual de monótono y frío entre ellos. Tras tantas objeciones a su decisión, Toudou no pareció necesitar más de su patético consuelo, ignoró cualquier posible acercamiento, y hasta evitó quedar a solas con él, por miedo a flaquear seguramente. Arakita no podía culparlo, y aunque admiraba la voluntad de Jinpachi, seguía creyendo que no estaba encaminada hacia el lado correcto. Al menos, él estaba mirando a futuro. Vamos, ¿tan malo sería para su profesor escuchar eso antes de irse? ¿Tan mal sentiría Jinpachi el rechazo si ya lo esperaba?

Y por su parte, Toudou tampoco entendía a Arakita. ¿Para qué fastidiar su decisión si era la más obvia? ¿Por qué insistir hacia el camino más doloroso? Ni siquiera había sido capaz de admitirlo en voz alta, apenas si podía confesárselo al escribir el nombre de su sensei… y tacharlo. El problema fue que el día que le descubrió ese lobo no había alcanzado a tachar. Vamos, era un cobarde. Aunque si le preguntaban –y vaya que esto sucedía más o menos seguido- quién le gustaba, sólo había una respuesta posible, que tenía que volver a repetir a sus fans (celosas, posesivas fans a veces) ahora:

—Me gustan todas ustedes~

Lo cual, por supuesto, no acababa de complacer a ninguna.

—Eh~ Toudou-san, tómenos en serio~ —Protestaban.

— ¡Yo siempre voy en serio! ¡Es sólo que siento demasiado amor y respeto por cada una de estas hermosas mujeres! —No pudo seguir con su discurso sobre lo orgulloso que se sentía por eso al escuchar el estruendo que armaba Arakita al levantarse del pupitre de adelante, de seguro molesto por tanta mentira saliendo de su boca. Fingió no ver la mirada que le dedicó, consolándose con que esta era su forma de enamorarse, y así como respetaba la de Arakita, quería que este tampoco interfiriera ahora. Si es que Arakita se enamoraba, claro~

 _Es divertido burlarse de él…_

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo quería que ese revoltoso no dejara de inmiscuirse en su vida amorosa. Era su mayor consuelo al saber que jamás podría alcanzar ese amor… pero ya le había dado demasiadas pistas para que entendiera cómo se sentía, ¿verdad? No necesitaba ánimos con su sensei. Porque todavía podía recordarlo muy bien… ese día… esa tarde después de clases.

 _"¡Ya regresé, Hayama-sensei! Traje las fotocopias~"_ Maldición, había estado tan sonriente ese día. Recién salido del club y de la ducha, debía de verse estupendo. Pero aun así… esa sonrisa luego de que Hayama-san tomase los papeles, agradeciéndole. Para después confesarle…

 _"Toudou… te lo diré a ti primero. Me caso el mes que viene"_

Ah… pero no se sentía mal por eso. Sino por lo que su corazón sintió en ese momento. Así que sólo pudo sonreírle con falsedad, felicitarle… y consolarse diciendo que no importaba, que se llevaba recuerdos amargos pero buenos. Los guardaría en su corazón como un tesoro doloroso pero querido, aunque fuese una pena esa nueva emoción…

Y por eso temía dejar pasar los días. Aunque era un alivio también.

* * *

Para Arakita, los días habían pasado el triple de lentos, mientras suponía que a Toudou se le pasaban volando, y no por la diversión precisamente, sino por lo rápido que se acercaba el día de la ida de su sensei… que era hoy. Maldecía constantemente la cobardía, la madurez, o lo que sea del escalador, y cargaba con un humor triplemente fastidiado, cabe destacar. Aunque más fastidiado consigo mismo, que intentaba animarle aun sabiendo el resultado.

 _Soy una persona horrible…_

— ¡Arakita-san! —Extrañado, se giró hacia el entusiasta peliazul que le saludaba, con un asentimiento vago— Fukutomi-san me pidió que le avisara sobre devolverle las llaves~

—Mierda, lo olvidé —Por lo visto su mente se había llenado en exceso con los dramas de Jinpachi— ¿Está en el club?

—Lo está esperando~ —Con un nuevo gruñido, esta vez resignado, se apresuró para no hacerle perder más tiempo a su capitán, seguido por Manami. Se reprochaba por haber estado en las nubes, tanto como para que ese despistado haya ido a avisarle algo así, pero no podía reclamarse estar tan pendiente de Toudou. El asunto era demasiado para que lo manejara solo sin equivocarse, ¿verdad? Ojalá pudiese desahogarse con alguien también… pero era imposible sin delatar el secreto de su princesita, ¿verdad? — Arakita-san

— ¿Qué quieres? —Farfulló.

—Nada~ aunque si me quiere contar qué le tiene tan distraído últimamente, me gustaría escuchar —Asombrado, se giró para encarar al ojiazul, mas este parecía ser tan sincero como sus palabras. Se rascó la cabeza, de repente incómodo por no contarle.

—Pues… ¿problemas amorosos? No míos —Agregó al ver la chismosa carita del menor. Prácticamente gritaba "se lo comentaré a Toudou-san para que se encargue de gritarlo al instituto" o algo parecido. Estúpido mocoso, ¡ya se estaba arrepintiendo de hablarle! — ¿Qué harías si esa persona es alguien inalcanzable? ¿T-Te declararías?

Temió sonar demasiado nervioso para alguien "que no tenía que ver" con el asunto, pero no quiso cambiar sus palabras ni intentar corregir su patético tartamudeo. Le sostuvo la mirada como si no ocultase nada, y volvió a arrepentirse de pedirle consejo en cuanto obtuvo una sonrisa resignada.

—Depende de la situación, pero como no parece tener ganas de contarlo, me limitaré a decir que no lo haría. Menos si estoy enamorado de esa persona —Declaró, decepcionando todavía más a su inconforme corazón. — Ya sería suficiente con estar agradecido por hacerme sentir así…—Genial, y parecía que sí estaba enamorado.

—Y… ¿S-Si esa persona se vuelve aún más inalcanzable? ¿Si se va a despedir de ti? —Insistió, bochorno ausente por la segunda negativa a su pregunta. O tercera, si contaba a su princesa. O cuarta, si se contaba a sí mismo…

—Despedirse… ¿si se va lejos? ¿Si no quiere verme más? —Interrogó, visiblemente confundido. Y Arakita no pudo culparlo, después de todo ni le había dicho algún tipo de detalles. Como su sensei de historia no tenía clases con Manami, no encontró peligroso aclarar:

—Supongamos que se case —… dios, la cara de su kouhai valía oro. Parecía que lo acababan de apuñalar o peor— ¿Lo harías?

—Pues… no —Repitió— Sólo estorbaría, y quiero verle feliz…

Se mantuvieron en silencio el resto del camino, ambos notoriamente tensos. Yasutomo no tenía ganas de hablar por el repentino aire sombrío que irradiaba el otro, al igual que él mismo. Pero al llegar, y luego de entregarle las llaves (y disculparse) con Fuku-chan, encontró al peliazul esperándole.

— ¿Vas a practicar? —Asumió ceñudo— Lárgate, ya van a comenzar tus clases

—Yo… antes de irme quería corregir mi respuesta —Murmuró cabizbajo. El mayor se sorprendió, sobre todo cuando unos dolidos pero emocionados ojos fueron su primera contestación verdadera— No soy tan buena persona. Pensé que no había opción, que no era cosa de aceptarlo o no… pero me equivoqué. Si se casa jamás lo podré aceptar… —parecía que estaba hablando más consigo mismo que con él, incluso que se estaba dando ánimos—Dudo volver a sentirme vivo a su lado si no se lo digo. Y estoy seguro de poder hacerle feliz…. O algo así —Añadió, dudoso pero más optimista— Así que, si su amigo es un poco egoísta, podría darle un empujón —Sonrió, dejándolo boquiabierto. Este consejo… ¿podría ponerlo en práctica? — ¡O dárselo a usted mismo! —Agregó al irse, con una pequeña risita.

No le persiguió para reclamarle lo último, porque reconocía que tenía razón. Pero antes de motivarse, debía motivar a _su amigo_. Toudou era bastante egoísta a veces, ¿cierto? ¿Con un empujón bastaría?

 _Primero me lo daré a mí…_

Bueno, no necesitaba hacer eso tampoco. Era complicado, horrorosamente difícil animarse si iba a darle ánimos a su imposible, para que se declarara a su platónico. Así que se permitió sufrir un poco, preguntándose…

 _¿Qué haría yo si Toudou fuese a casarse?_

 _…._ aght. Ya entendía por qué parecía que había apuñalado a Manami antes con su pregunta; él mismo sentía que acababa de sufrir una hemorragia interna, o peor. Pero, lo primero que se le venía a la mente, era verle feliz. Si Toudou fuese feliz, si amase a esa persona… aunque le doliese imaginar esto, admitía que aceptaría despedirse sin confesarse…

 _Si no pudiese verle más… querría decirle. Pero no querría molestarlo… ¿se molestaría si me confieso? Aunque si ama a esa persona tampoco estaría tan molesto… ¿o sí?_

Ahora comprendía por qué Manami estuvo tanto tiempo en silencio, meditando. Esto era difícil…

—Pareces deprimido —Vale, debió parecer un estúpido, paralizado frente a la puerta del club, de seguro obstruyéndole el paso a Fuku-chan. Se apartó algo apenado, intentando sonreír con su típica fiereza.

No funcionó.

—Yo no me deprimo —Contradijo, gruñendo más por no haberlo logrado que por la pregunta del rubio— ¡Es que Fushigi-chan dice cosas tan raras! Es mejor no pensar en nada de lo que diga, ¡Acabarás loco o algo así, Fuku-chan!

—Si no estás deprimido, estás preocupado —Afirmó, cruzándose de brazos. El pelinegro reconoció que de esta no se libraría fácil. Con un suspiro agotado, decidió rendirse. Total, ya había hablado con Shinkai y con Manami, ¿por qué no con su confiable capitán?

—Yo… creo tener una respuesta. Pero no creo poder dársela a él… —Suponía que el otro sabía todo, así de simple, y tan convencido estaba que ni trató de explicarse— Ya se rindió, y no es justo hacerle cambiar de decisión sólo por haberla encontrado… Pero tampoco es justo no hacerlo, creo que después se va a arrepentir, y tal vez yo ya no esté para ayudarle —Sólo quedaba este año. Este año, y todo acabaría al dejar atrás ese vínculo secreto. ¿Qué motivos tendría Jinpachi para ir con él? ¿Qué _excusas_ poner para ver a Toudou?

La cálida mano de Fukutomi presionando su espalda bastó para que levantara la cabeza, aunque ni sabía cuándo la había agachado.

—Creo que necesitas un empujón. Eres fuerte, podrás decidir qué decirle cuando llegues —La confiada mirada del otro comenzó a encender sus ánimos.

— ¿Vas a darme un empujón? —Preguntó esperanzado. He aquí su excusa. Ahora tenía dudas, claro, pero de otro tipo. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría su valor? ¿Alcanzaría a llegar a tiempo?

—Ojalá pudieses dártelo tú mismo, Yasutomo —Diablos, ¿cuándo había aparecido Shinkai? — No te preocupes, acabo de llegar~ —…Maldito lector de mentes— No lo soy, ¡es sólo que eres muy evidente! —Rió el pelirrojo, sacándole una venita de la sien. Lo siguiente logró ponerle rojo, aunque no precisamente de rabia—: Y Jinpachi también lo es, así que relájate, que no lo has delatado ni nada

De cierta forma, fue un alivio saberlo, a fin de cuentas ni era **su** secreto, y se sentía incómodo "divulgándolo" con preguntas obvias. Sonrió, torcido como él solo, pero sincero por fin al tener un incentivo para retomar su propio camino, que esperaba que se siguiera cruzándose con el de Toudou en el futuro. Quería estar con él, prestarle su hombro aunque después él necesitase el hombro de otro para llorar o algo así. Como ahora. Pero como antes, cuando su princesita podía ser sincero con él, cuando se abrazaban y le sentía cercano aunque no lo fuera de esa manera, y quería que siguiera siendo así aun si acababa asistiendo a la boda de Jinpachi.

Vaya que se sentía estúpido.

— ¡Estoy relajado, idiota! ¡Es sólo que no quiero que la princesita empiece a hacer dramas y se ponga histérico! —Se defendió como pudo. Dejó de mostrar su mueca desagradable cuando la mano de Shinkai también se apoyó en su espalda, confortándole. Y esa sonrisita era casi contagiosa, maldita sea.

—Entonces ve por él, Arakita —Habló Fukutomi, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa— Toudou te necesita para tener su propio empujón

Dicho esto ambos le empujaron, tan estúpidamente fuerte que casi tropieza, así que tras gruñirles (y soportar sus risas) corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Jinpachi. No tenía idea de dónde mierdas estaba si no era con sus fans, pero sabía que ese día se iba Hayama-sensei y que Toudou no querría estar con ellas, tal vez para llorar o algo así, en silencio, donde nadie viera esa cara "tan horrible que pongo… o sea, ¡no! También me veo lindo llorando", ni su horrible actitud…

Así que, como Jinpachi no podía ser más cliché, corrió hacia la azotea. Se detuvo jadeante, y se quedó mirando la puerta para darle más dramatismo. Quería reír por alguna razón.

—Princesita… —Giró el pomo y estaba cerrada. Mierda.

— ¿Arakita? —Oyó la voz del escalador atrás suyo. Se giró, maldiciéndose al pensar que pudo haberse ahorrado correr si Jinpachi tardó en llegar. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido a comer con Manami —Añadió con un pucherito disconforme. Y aunque tuvo ganas de borrárselo a besos, se limitó a golpearle un poco la cabeza— ¡Oi!

— ¡No es tiempo para eso! ¡Ve con Hayama-sensei! —Ordenó con la voz algo rasposa— ¡Díselo antes de que se vaya!

— ¿Sigues con eso? —Gimió frustrado—No lo haré. ¡No quiero arruinar su hermoso recuerdo de mí!

— ¡Para de mentirte! Sólo dilo, ¡Yo te ayudaré! —Fue una suerte que el ojivioleta tomase su mano, porque planeaba empujarle con todas sus fuerzas, habiendo olvidado que había una escalera detrás. Así que decidió que lo que le daría no podía ser tan brusco como un empujón, y le abrazó como siempre había querido, con fiereza y desesperación, contagiándole esa motivación también— ¡Corre, Jinpachi! —No quería dejarle ir, quería seguir abrazándole, pero a la vez no quería y le soltó. — Si no lo alcanzas te arruinaré la cara a base de golpes, idiota

Toudou no necesitó más ánimos. Aturdido porque Arakita le había llamado por su nombre, porque le había abrazado como si entendiera sus sentimientos, le sonrió y asintió frenético. Más tarde le daría las gracias. Ahora tendría que correr con toda la fuerza de sus hermosas piernas.

—Luego me invitas una bepsi de consuelo, Arakita

Yasutomo ni alcanzó a replicar que no existían bepsis de consuelo, sino que de recompensa, cuando la brillante sonrisa del más bajo cegó su corazón. Le vio correr y no pudo gritar nada más.

De repente se le había acabado la voz. De repente se había agotado toda la fuerza del empujón de antes. Tal vez se la había cedido toda a Jinpachi, así que no había problema.

* * *

No quedaba mucha gente en los pasillos, de seguro casi todos habían entrado a clases, pero aun así Jinpachi se las arregló para hacer drama y chocar con algunos en el camino, tan deprisa como el viento y tan hermoso como una… ¿mariposa? Ah, ni sabía con qué hermoso ser volador compararse, pero se sentía liberado, como si Arakita hubiese absorbido todos sus miedos y preocupaciones con ese abrazo, así que ni se dio cuenta en medio de su alivio cuando se topó con Fuku y Shinkai, y acabó pasándoles de largo, confirmándoles que ya había recibido el empujón que necesitaba.

Tampoco sabía que estaba sonriendo.

— ¡Hayama-sensei! —Gritó, saliendo a toda velocidad del edificio. Podía ver a su profesor de historia, mucho más allá, a la salida de la academia. De camino a la parada de taxis.

Por experiencia sabía que el sudor también se veía bien en él, así que no le importó correr más fuerte, persiguiendo esa lejana cabellera rubia rebelde, que había seguido con disimulo durante tres años. Jadeaba sin pensar en ningún instante en retroceder, corría tras él queriendo sentir aunque fuese una vez un verdadero abrazo, ahora que no existía ningún reglamento más que el sentimental… aunque fuese uno de despedida… ¡lo iba a aclarar! — ¡Hayama-sensei! —Volvió a gritar, y esta vez fue escuchado. Su –ex – maestro giró, evidentemente sorprendido. Acababa de parar un taxi delante suyo, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó hacerle esperar.

—Toudou… no te vi en clases —Sonrió algo triste— ¿Vienes a despedirte? —Había querido hacer su última lección apoyado por su alumno estrella de fondo, pero una despedida más personal compensaba la pérdida. Luego de enseñar a Jinpachi por tres años, quería despedirse de ese presumido encantador, que hacía tan amena sus clases. Extrañaría a ese pequeño, claro, pero ciertamente su esposa, su boda y luna de miel serían el mejor consuelo, ya que Toudou también se iría ese año.

—S-sí… —Jadeó sonriéndole. Era más que consciente del aprecio que le tenía su profesor, así que esperaba poder aprovecharse de eso al menos esta última vez— Tengo que decirle algo antes de que se vaya —De la nada, toda la fuerza que le había dado Arakita desapareció. Su sonrisa tembló, y lo siguiente que supo fue que lloraba. — S-Sensei, yo…

—Tranquilo, Jinpachi —Con mucha más soltura ahora que las reglas de la academia no le restringían, le secó las lágrimas con dulzura, sonriéndole suavemente. Era bastante tierno ver a su alumno así por su partida— Fue un gusto pasar contigo estos tres años.

—S-sensei, yo… la verdad es que…— _A la mierda el discurso_ — No me atrevía a decirle lo que siento. Tampoco estoy listo ahora, en realidad… pero no tendré otra oportunidad, así que le confieso que soy un maldito egoísta, que quería declararse en la graduación y…—Mejor omitir los fantaseos de la noche de pasión desenfrenada, duh— Usted me gustó desde primer año

Al mayor no se le pasó desapercibido que hablaba en pasado. A pesar de la sorpresa, asintió tratando de confortarle, y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, algo torpes por la impresión. El pelinegro le sonrió, con los ojitos brillándole, no sabía si de alivio o por futuras lágrimas, pero fue en definitiva un regalo a su vista. Aunque claro, él nunca había visto a Jinpachi con esos ojos; tal vez incluso como a un hijo, generalmente como su hermanito pequeño, o su kouhai personal de la materia… pero de verdad estaba conmovido.

—Vaya…y yo que creí que de ser así serías muy evidente —Rió, porque obviamente también conocía esa faceta del menor— Te esforzaste mucho, Toudou. No me di cuenta. Gracias—Lo felicitó, ahora atreviéndose a acariciar su cabello. Y Jinpachi olvidó aquello que quiso decirle, porque desde hacía un tiempo que no era necesario; eso era lo que había tratado de explicarle a Arakita, que no iba a arrepentirse porque ya no estaba enamorado de Hayama-sensei. Aunque a fin de cuentas el lobo tuvo razón, y se sentía felizmente aliviado. Aliviado porque ya podía relajarse, dejar caer la máscara y olvidar su fantasía de su primer amor, dejar de sentirse culpable por reemplazarle por otro, dejar de culparse por algo que ni sucedió…. Porque ese día, cuando su maestro le confesó sobre su boda, no le dolió esa noticia: pero si detestó con toda su alma no tener ese vacío que creyó que sentiría si algo así llegaba a suceder.

Simplemente, Jinpachi se había desilusionado a sí mismo. Y aquí estaba encontrando su verdadero alivio.

— ¡Mire nada más! —Rió entre lágrimas— ¿Gracias? ¡Mis fans llorarían de escuchar esto! Aunque… yo no tengo mucho más que decir —Admitió con suavidad, frotándose los ojos— Así que gracias también. Me alegra que usted haya sido mi primer amor —Con una sonrisa algo apagada, le tomó de las manos un momento y las apretó. Al instante las dejó ir, con una mueca satisfecha— Desde primer año que quería tomar sus manos… ahora sí, ¡ya puede ser feliz con su novia! A menos que tomarse de las manos sea una infidelidad~ ¡si es así ni volveré a tocarlas! Aunque claro, no lo volveré a hacer de todos modos —Añadió con cierta amargura.

—También te extrañaré, Jinpachi —Tras un momento de vacilación, agregó—: La verdad es que yo también quería hacer algo desde tu primer año—Antes de que el escalador pudiese reaccionar, jaló el mechoncito que siempre caía por su frente y le quitó la cinta— Fiuu~ —Silbó sonrojándole— Así que era verdad. ¡Te ves precioso sin esta cosa!

— ¿Q-Qué? P-pues vaya, ¡Tiene pésimo gusto! ¡N-No puedo creer que mi primer amor prefiera verme sin mi hermosa cinta! —Comentó, aunque sonriéndole complacido. De haberle seguido amando, de seguro habría tenido ganas de tratarle como a su idol personal, y quién sabe, no volver a lavarse ese mechón en su vida, pero la situación había cambiado mucho desde entonces— ¿Quién es el chismoso que cuenta cómo me veo sin esta preciosidad?

—No me lo contó precisamente —Siguió revolviéndole los cabellos, un poco pensativo ahora— Escuché a Arakita-kun cuando dormía en clases… hablaba en sueños, muy bajito, y decía que te veías hermoso, así que quise intentarlo. Antes sólo quería jugar así…—Enrolló delicadamente el mechón— Pero no me había dado mucha curiosidad verte sin la cinta

Jinpachi volvió a tomar su mano, deteniendo su movimiento.

—Yo… así como usted con lo de su boda, quiero que sea el primero que lo sepa —Declaró, enderezándose con un sonrojo— Estoy enamorado. Es un idiota, tal vez también un imposible, y tampoco tengo ganas de contarle lo que siento… pero espero que alguien vuelva a darme un empujón para confesarme… aunque ya sé que me rechazará, ¡Tiene un gusto horrible! ¡Igual que usted! Ah~ ¿será mi destino fijarme en tipos con mal sentido de la moda?

—Al menos yo soy más amable que él

— ¡Cierto, cierto! Bueno, aunque él es amable a su manera y… alto —Palideció, parpadeando sorprendido— ¿S-Sabe sobre…?

— ¡Por eso no me esperaba tu confesión, Jinpachi! Si para mí los sentimientos de mis estudiantes son más que obvios~ —Satisfecho por haberle dejado sin palabras, volvió a acomodarle la cinta y el cabello; ya era hora de dejarle atrás. — Toudou… ¿quieres que te dé un empujón?

Jinpachi se paralizó de golpe, mirándole temeroso. Tenía miedo de aceptar, sobre todo por cuánto cambiaría si llegaba a confesarse otra vez.

—Ha sido mucho por hoy —Negó— Así que a menos que me dé un empujón fuerte, para que me dure el valor hasta fin de año, no lo haga

— ¿Eh? ¿Sigues con la idea de declararte en la graduación? —Resopló, con un tono parecido a un reproche.

— ¡Al menos así no tengo tanto que perder! —Se excusó avergonzado— Y si ya sabe cómo es ese idiota, no me haga decirlo ahora…

—Tienes hasta antes de graduarte —Negó también, cruzándose de brazos— ¡Nada de acobardarse! Y… la verdad es que un empujón es algo brusco para tratarse de ti, pero espero que te llegue fuerte y dure hasta entonces —Antes de que Jinpachi pudiese preguntar nada le abrazó como nunca, apretándole con firmeza. De seguro el taxista (que seguía allí mirando, aunque no se lo iba a comentar a Toudou) ahora tendría motivos hasta para acusarle de pedófilo, pero poco importaba ya. Apreciaba esto como nunca podría expresarlo, así que sólo quedaba esperar a que Jinpachi cediera al valor. — Pero no estas invitado a mi boda, tal vez este abrazo ya fue demasiado~ ¡Mi novia se pondrá celosa!

— ¿Eh? —Aturdido, con suerte sí consiguió agarrarle más fuerte— P-Pues tiene razón, supongo…puedo opacar a la novia

—Mocoso —Jaló sus mejillas, con un mohín caprichoso— Ella es el ser más hermoso del universo. Aunque de seguro tú también lo eres para él —Sonrió.

— ¡Hayama-sensei!

Un par de metros más allá, mal escondido entre los arbustos de alrededor de la parada de taxis, Arakita espiaba con sentimientos encontrados. Lo primero que creyó al recuperar sus fuerzas, o mejor dicho, lo que devolvió sus fuerzas, fue pensar que Toudou le necesitaba ahora. Pero al parecer estaba más que cómodo, a pesar del mísero rastro de lágrimas que tenía, disfrutando su despedida.

Arakita ni siquiera estaba seguro de si las despedidas podían disfrutarse, pero tenía más que claro que esta no era como la que imaginó en su mente. Lo único que evitaba sus celos, era la pura sonrisa de Jinpachi, que ni esperaba poder ver este día. Y sin embargo, estaba seguro de que mañana estaría muerto de celos; no por sensei, pero sí por la nueva persona afortunada. Al haber escuchado gran parte de la conversación, ya entendía los sentimientos del escalador, pero no estaba conforme en absoluto con ellos…

No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero se había hecho ilusiones con tener una oportunidad, tras la ida de Hayama-sensei. Vaya estúpido… debió recordarse que con la princesita simplemente no habría opción, y a lo máximo que podría aspirar sería a pañuelo de lágrimas…

Sólo cuando el taxi desapareció de su vista dejó de esconderse. Toudou no había reparado en él, probablemente en nada a su alrededor tampoco; estaba paralizado, con una sonrisa algo nostálgica, y las manos fuertemente empuñadas en sus pantalones. Así que se acercó a él, y se atrevió a abrazarle por atrás para no sentir tantos celos al día siguiente.

— ¿Fue mejor? —Preguntó, más para hacerle saber quién era que por verdadero interés, porque la respuesta era más que evidente. Le hizo cosquillas en el mentón cuando asintió, despacio, relajándose contra él. Arakita se quedó tan inmóvil como el otro, temeroso de romper el ambiente, tenso por si llegaba a perder esa hermosa fragancia. Pero no insistió en retomar nada cuando Jinpachi se separó de sus brazos para verle de frente.

—Gracias… me siento… ¿cómo decirlo? —Rió apenado—No era mi manera de actuar de siempre, ¡Pero no estuvo mal! Aunque fue extraño pedirte ayuda amorosa~ sobre todo porque se trata de ti~ —Las inocentes burlas que salían de sus labios le sacaron una sonrisa al lobo. Claro, cuando Toudou estaba bien, él era un jodido inútil, ja.

—Ni sueñes que volverás a limpiarte los mocos en mi camisa, princesita

— ¿Qué? ¡Yo nunca he hecho eso! —Chilló indignado, ganándose un zape en la cabeza.

—A menos que me digas quién es tu nuevo amor, idiota—Completó con una mueca disconforme. El pelinegro frente a él parecía igual de incómodo y… ¿avergonzado? Al parecer no se le quitaba la manía de parecer colegiala.

—Pues… no sé cuándo empezó, pero me di cuenta cuando sensei me contó de su boda…—Alzó la vista, escudriñando si el mayor pensaba interrumpirle con algún reproche. Pero no parecía ser el caso, se veía incluso apacible, así que siguió con menos desconfianza— Creo que es una manía mía…

— ¿Verte como quinceañera enamorada? —Se atrevió a comentar, alzando una ceja.

— ¡No! —Bufó abochornado—…Enamorarme de tipos inalcanzables, o algo así —Confesó, volviendo a quedar cabizbajo. Vamos, ¡No podía ser que Arakita conociera tanto ese lado sufrido suyo! ¡Casi ni podía verle a la cara últimamente!

— ¿Otra vez?

—…En realidad no importa. ¡Mi primer amor le dio el visto bueno! No sé qué tiene que ver, ¡Pero debe ser una buena señal! —Afirmó entusiasmado. Arakita apretó los labios, contó hasta tres (serían raros diez segundos de silencio, duh~) y finalmente se atrevió a soltar su gran preocupación, con su tono más desganado.

—Entonces ya no me necesitas, con tanto apoyo de sensei —No quiso ver el rostro de Jinpachi, no cuando lo más probable era verle apenas sorprendido, y no tan dolido como algo dentro de él quería que le afectara. Porque si fuese importante para Toudou, una noticia así le habría sufrir, ¿no? Y él no creía que esto fuese a dolerle. — ¿Quién es, ese rubio al que le dicen príncipe de la clase 3? Aunque bueno —Dios, qué bostezo tan perfecto había fingido— No es que me importe

—Eh~ pero si todavía te necesito, Arakita —Contradijo con un puchero, sujetándole de la camisa. Disfrutó ver esos ojos entre asombrados y complacidos, y sonrió casi sin notarlo.

— ¿Para qué? —Estaba mal hacerse esperanzas. Estaba mal, pero ¿no parecieron brillar los ojos de ese idiota?

—Me invitas una bepsi, ¿recuerdas?~ —Antes de recibir un golpe y seguir fastidiándole, soltó de golpe—: Bueno, y no puedes irte sin escucharme antes…—La presión en su vientre era espantosa. A este paso iba a darle una crisis de nervios…o peor: todas las maripositas de su estómago le harían explotar el vientre y saldrían volando… _¿estas estupideces piensa uno cuando se confiesa?_

Pensar en confesarse este día le sacó una sonrisa. Se sentía como un tonto, pero era hasta agradable esta torpeza.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué quieres ahora? —Gruñó exasperado. Qué denso podía ser Jinpachi, ¿cómo no darse cuenta de que quería largarse? Ah… ¿qué le había hecho enamorarse de este egoísta?

— ¡Arakita! Tienes que poner una cara más linda, ¡sino mis recuerdos de esto no serán hermosos! —Protestó, obligándolo a agacharse un poco al jalarle del uniforme. Yasutomo se mostró bastante disconforme, pero intentó permanecer neutro, sacándole una sonrisita burlona. Tsk, ¡Por esto no podía esa cara! — Olvídalo, eres lindo de cualquier manera~ —De nuevo, el mayor no tuvo tiempo ni de sonrojarse cuando soltó la bomba— Me gustas. Y con sensei fui más permisivo, pero a ti no te permito menos que un beso de consuelo…

A pesar de decir esto, Toudou apenas era capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Se felicitó por no tartamudear, pero hasta ahí podían llegar sus felicitaciones, porque estaba seguro de que sus rodillas temblaban y que sus mejillas ardían. Tenía ganas de huir… _Sensei, creo que ya se acabó el efecto…doy gracias al dios de las cintas por no haber esperado hasta la graduación…._

— ¿Quién te crees para poner límites, idiota? —Resopló con aire fastidiado— Si se me antoja darte más que eso ahora no podrás detenerme… —La emocionada mirada del otro le indicó que ya había malpensado. Así que con una mueca de burla, decidió devolverle la mala pasada—: ¿Quieres tu bepsi de consuelo? Prometo que será tu mejor beso indirecto

— ¡Arakita!

Antes de que Toudou pudiese devolverle el golpe o algo parecido, Arakita decidió cumplirle el capricho a su princesita (y a él mismo, por qué no admitirlo) y le besó, tan intenso como pudo sin que el beso se volviera fiero, porque era el primero que le daba, y esperaba poder ir aumentando de a poco. O después de este. Así que saboreó con gusto este, a sabiendas que podría degustar esos labios muchas veces más, y agradeció ser su segundo amor con un mordisquito cariñoso, mandando al diablo lo de ser más dulce. De esta forma, ¿Jinpachi entendería que ser su apoyo no lo fue? ¿Que más de una vez quiso obligarle a enamorarse de él y no de otro? Ser su apoyo fue una satisfacción agridulce; era agradable saber que Toudou contaba contigo. No lo era saber que no te amaba. Pero al final resultó que sí, y estaba convencido que era gracias a la experiencia agridulce que tuvo que pasar, así que lo mínimo que quiso hacer fue regresársela en este momento.

Y cuando lo vio a los ojos, supo que él lo había entendido. Y que no iba a reclamarle arruinar sus perfectos labios con ese maltrato, por suerte.

—Vámonos de aquí —Sugirió/ordenó, al percatarse de que él no había sido el único espía. Maldito equipo chismoso, hasta habían invitado a Kuroda y a Izumida, y eso que él ni les pidió consejo a ellos. Aunque sería mejor no comentárselo al pudoroso-cuando-le-conviene-Jinpachi.

— ¿Es tu manera de acompañarme a casa? ¡Tienes que ser más dulce, Arakita! Yo habría dicho algo como "Honey, ¿quieres…?"

—Wait, ¿honey? —Interrumpió, irremediablemente ruborizado— ¡Ni por todas la bepsi del mundo, princesita!

—Pero Honey, si eres tú el que me debe una bepsi~

— Urusai, Jinpachi —Resopló avergonzado. Pero Toudou era demasiado Toudou para obedecer, menos disfrutando tan grato sonrojo de su novio.

—Honey~ antes eras más considerado~ —Siguió burlándose, con una adorable sonrisa maliciosa— ¿Será que te gusta verme llorar? Ah, ¡tienes que ser amable conmigo!

— ¡Toudou!

Esta vez fue su turno de protestar, mas detuvo cualquier reclamo al darse cuenta de que sonreía mientras discutía. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan aliviado… y eso que ni se había declarado, su princesita hizo toda esta felicidad. Porque la verdad, esa que ya no necesitaba ocultar, era que no se oponía a nada con Jinpachi, que quería seguir siendo su apoyo con tal de verle sonreír como ahora… por suerte no necesitaba decir algo tan innecesario. De repente sentía que podían apoyarse sin palabras. Y ahora comprendía que también se necesitaba apoyo en momentos felices. Eso era lo que hacía Toudou en estos momentos, lo que estaba haciéndole también él al escalador: avivar las estúpidas maripositas de sus estómagos con alegría, y prepararlas para el futuro. O algo así, pero ni demente lo decía. De seguro el idiota cursi de Toudou sentía lo mismo.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _woes D: me gustaría explicar qué fue esto, pero mentiría si dijera "fue porque la mejor materia de Toudou es la historia de Japón" y demás lo encontré en Notas en mi celu, y mezclé varias cosas después de ver el capítulo de Nisekoi de la semana...¿pasada? pero me quedó muy dramático (y todavía lo encuentro raro o: ) así que me puse a quitar cosas a lo largo de la semana pasada xD en fin, espero que les haya gustado Cx nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
